Anything you say can and will be held against you so only say my name
by zombieavengers09
Summary: Um this is my first one ever. Erm it's Sparia with g!p Spencer (because honestly there isn't enough of that in the world). Not exactly like the show honestly I just loosely based it on them. Hope you like it? Rated M for ahem situations...
1. I thought of angels

_I thought of angels  
>Choking on their halos<br>Get them drunk on rose water  
>See how dirty I can get them<br>Pulling out their fragile teeth  
>And clip their tiny wings<em>

* * *

><p><em>Aria pov<em>

I have no idea what I'm doing. This makes no sense at all. Honestly, I feel like my mother set this whole thing up and I slightly hate her for it. We've been driving for over an hour now and she has called me several times.

"Aria did you wear the dress I picked out for you? Did you brush your hair? You know how it likes to stick up sometimes. Are you wearing the red lipstick? Spencer likes red." And on and on and on. It's exhausting to talk with her sometimes. While I am sure that she has the best intentions sometimes she can come on way too strong. She basically volunteered me to be Spencer Hastings live in girlfriend. Which is ridicules as it is! Why would she ship her own daughter off to live with a complete stranger? Someone I've never met before hell I'm not sure she has even met this Spencer. But she is close friends with her mother. Yes, Spencer is a girl. No, I do not identify as "gay" or "bi-sexual" I believe that love is love no matter the gender of the person. I have fallen in love with all sorts of people regardless of their gender or sexual orientation. If I am attracted to them then I am attracted to them. It is as simple as that. Anyway, Spencer's family is extremely wealthy. Like so much money that they will never go bankrupt ever. I wonder if mom is being paid for this. Or if my whole family is being paid for this. It's basically sexual slavery. This is crazy! Like some messed up Lifetime movie! The car stops we're here…

_Spencer pov_

"Spencer!" I hear my mother call. I don't want to answer. I don't want a "girlfriend" I have no interest in a romantic relationship. I know this is my mother's way of telling me that she wants grandchildren but one I am seventeen and much too young for children as is Aria. And two I've never had an erection. Never been aroused. Nothing does it for me absolutely nothing.

"Spencer Jill Hastings come down here!" I sigh there is no avoiding it I'm going to have to meet this Aria girl. I'm not looking forward to it. She's apparently one of my mother's childhood friend's daughter and for some reason they thought that we would "hit it off" which is stupid. I have friends yes but I do not have lovers. I'm just not attracted to people in that way. Male or female. I can appreciate an attractive person mainly females (perhaps this is why mother picked a girl and the grandchildren part) but I don't want to you know… Not that people haven't tried, they have but I just don't want it. Ever. I head down the long staircase and see my mother standing at the bottom of it.

"Spencer for goodness sake why are you wearing that!" I look down at my "that". It's just a short sleeve button down shirt with a black tie loosely tied around my neck and black skinny jeans and some boots. I dress like this all the time I don't understand why she is so upset.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well for one your tie is tied incorrectly." She walks over and straightens my tie with a few tugs. I grunt in discomfort I feel like I'm choking. "Go put on a cardigan or a blazer."

"I don't want to wear a sweater or a blazer."

"It will make you more attractive to her you want to look sharp."

I tilt my head, "she isn't dressing to impress me. Why should I dress to impress her?"

Mother sighed, "she is dressing to impress you Spencer that's what happens when you date someone. You try to impress them so they will eventually end up marrying you. And then perhaps we will have some little Hastings running around hm?"

I frown, that concept is stupid. I don't think that a person should change their attire in order to impress another person unless it is for a job or some type of interview. Maybe I should think of this whole "dating" process as an interview. I turn and walk up stairs I grab my grey cardigan out of the closet and return down stairs.

"Take off the combat boots. Put on the pointed one's I bought you last week."

"But those are uncomfortable."

"You only have to wear them for a few hours then when you two go to bed you can take them off."

"You have got to be kidding!"

"No I am not joking in the slightest Spencer! They just pulled up go!"

I roll my eyes and trudge up the stairs. I shove my feet into the stupid boot I don't want to wear and look in the mirror. I think I look nice… I wonder what she will think.


	2. Get them drunk on rose water

_Spencer's pov_

"Ok Spencer she's here." My mother is too excited about this. I don't understand why. I've met girls before, they were mainly older than me but I've met them.

"Ok just like we practiced, be charming, be polite, and stay off your phone!"

"I know how to socialize mother. I'm seventeen not five." She rolls her eyes and heads to the library. I follow her secretly dreading this entire experience. Aria wouldn't want to be…intimate right? No this is all for show there's no way she would want any physical contact with me. Perhaps we could be friends. And just be friendly with each other, I'm sure she wouldn't object to that.

We arrive at the library too soon and mother looks over her shoulder at me and glares as if to say _behave or else_ and I nod to show that I understand. She opens the doors and there is a girl standing with Charles. Her back is towards us so I can't see her face but she is tiny. Not dwarf tiny but small, I'm not sure if she is small for her age or if maybe I just haven't been around enough people my age to actually know the average height of a seventeen year old. She is wearing a red dress it's not too short I suppose and she's wearing black heels. Red is the color of either anger or seduction. I'm hoping that it is neither because I don't want my "girlfriend" to be angry with me when I haven't even met her. I'm praying to whoever is up there that it isn't seduction because that is just…no. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear mother calling me.

"Spencer!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention to mother.

"Yes?"

"This is Aria Montgomery she…" I had no idea what she was saying I was too busy staring at Aria. She is undoubtedly the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. And that's saying a lot because I have seen models from all over the world in fashion shows and she beats them out by millions of miles. She has chocolate brown doe eyes. Her skin is fair like fresh winter snow. And her hair…is black very black. I like her hair. I like her. Wait what? Aria is looking at me I think she might have asked me a question but I'm not sure. I try to open my mouth but it's stuck, my thoughts are jumbled and suddenly my legs feel less stable than usual. I don't like this feeling and I don't understand it. I've never had it before. I'm not sure I should answer the question one because I don't know what it is and two I don't trust myself to speak and not make a complete fool out of myself.

"Spencer! Aria asked you a question!" Mother snapped my eyes dart to her and her face softens. She must have seen the sheer and utter terror on my face. She smiles and turns back to Aria, "I'm sorry I'm not sure she heard the question. Spencer gets lost in her own world sometimes." She laughed and Aria smiled. I can't tell if it's a fake smile or a real one but either way it's beautiful. I feel stupid. I'm Spencer Freaking Hastings how can I not talk to this girl? Probably because she's not just any girl she's the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Oh man this is just bad…

"It's alright I get lost in my thoughts sometimes too." Holy crap her voice! It's like an angel came down and played a golden piano that was made by Mozart himself. She's looking at me. Oh no am I supposed to say something?

"I-I'm…I-I'm S-Spencer." Oh great the stutter is back. I mentally kick myself I haven't stuttered in years why did it have to come back now of all times?

She looks surprised. Maybe it's my stutter, maybe she thinks I'm fifteen and haven't gone through puberty yet. I technically haven't but still. Or maybe she thinks I'm a dork…

"Hi Spencer, I'm Aria it's nice to meet you." She smiles I like her smile I want it to stay forever. Ok seriously?!

I nod because I don't want to say anything else and stutter.

"Spencer don't be shy come over and say hello."

I don't think I am capable of moving at this point honestly. My legs are just not stable at all. But I have to try I don't want her to think that I don't like her or something. I will my legs to move and surprisingly they do. I don't want to walk to fast because it might seem threatening. But if I walk to slow she might think something is wrong with me. So I try and count my steps in my head and walk at a normal speed, I think it worked because mother isn't shooting darts at me.

"Well I'll leave you two to get to know each other." I panic no she can't leave! I give her a pleading look and she pats my shoulder that's the _you can do it_ pat. Which means that I am going to be alone with Aria. It's just me and the beautiful doe eyed girl standing in the library. Charles must have made his exit a while ago through one of the tunnels. She's looking at me oh jeeze…

_Aria's pov_

My first impression of Spencer Hastings is she is tall. Taller than most of my friends actually. Which isn't a bad thing I like taller people. She is dressed nicely she looks kind of like a college student which is weird for a seventeen year old. I've never met a seventeen year old that dresses like that. I really like the tie, it's cute. I wonder what Hannah would say about her outfit. Probably that she looked hot… Which she does her hair is down and wavy it's a coffee brown color. She's pale kind of like a she hasn't been outside in a while. I wonder if she has been outside? Maybe she is sick and that's why mom did it as a favor to a dying person. _No she's not dying that's so morbid!_ Maybe she was sick for a while and that's why she needs a friend or something? She's wearing glasses they are those nerd glasses that hipsters wear but I think she actually needs them. Her hands are in her pockets she is obviously nervous, has she not been around girls before?

"Aria it's so nice to meet you." The woman I'm thinking is Spencer's mother says. She is tall as well and dressed well her black dress rivals Audrey Hepburn's Breakfast at Tiffany's dress. I'm hoping she is going out somewhere because if that is the kind of attire Spencer is used to seeing what is she going to expect me to wear?

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Hastings." I make sure to annunciate my words, maintain eye contact and smile most importantly.

"Oh you can call me Veronica," she laughs "this is Spencer." She nods at Spencer but Spencer doesn't respond. She is just staring at me. She looks memorized, which is strange I haven't been looked at like that before. It's nice.

"Hi Spencer I like your sweater have you been to Harvard?" I say lightly compliments are always a good way to start a conversation. She didn't seem to hear me she just keeps staring maybe there's something on my face? Now I'm nervous this gorgeous girl is staring at me and I don't know why.

"Spencer! Aria asked you a question!" Veronica said a little harshly but when Spencer looked at her like a frightened puppy, she visibly softened. "I'm sorry I'm not sure she heard the question. Spencer gets lost in her own world sometimes."

I smile Spencer's puppy face is cute I hope she never uses it on me because there is no way I would be able to say no to that face. "It's alright I get lost in my thoughts too." Spencer still doesn't say anything and she's staring at me. Or maybe studying is a better word for it, as if she is trying to memorize my face.

"I'm...I-I'm S-Spencer" Spencer looks a bit surprised at her voice. Maybe she usually doesn't stutter? I think it's adorable I wonder if she's stuttered since childhood or something triggered it? I'll have to ask her later.

"Hi Spencer, I'm Aria it's nice to meet you." I smile at her she's so cute kind of like an awkward puppy. She doesn't say anything she just nods in acknowledgement, I hope she doesn't think I'm judging her because of her stutter.

"Spencer don't be shy come over and say hello." Veronica says motioning for Spencer to come over_. Oh, God she's coming over here. I wonder what she smells like? Is that weird? Yeah that's weird. God don't freak her out Aria just breath calm down she's only human. _Suddenly she is standing beside me, she smells like mint and chocolate. Her hands are still in her pockets and she's not looking at me she's looking at the books above my head. _Am I scaring her? _

"Well I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Veronica says. Spencer looks like a frightened puppy again and her mom just pats her shoulder before exiting the library. Spencer looks at me at inhales sharply. _Oh boy… _


End file.
